Alpha Legion
The Alpha Legion (アルファレギオン, Arufaregion, Hebrew: לגיון אלפא, GreeK: α λεγεώνα, a legeóna) is a advance technological organisation dedicated to protect the galaxy, and the planets colonized by the Alpha legion or the UNSC (United Nation Space Command). History 6th-18th Century 19th-21st Century World War II Events/Activities *Time Travel Incident - On one of the field tests in year 2012, one of the Time Reactor (or the Flux capacitor to Back to the Future fans), is one of the component for time travelling, has it possesses Time Energy in it, and with use of deflector shields, and Inter-Dimensional Alloy metal plating, the crafts should survive any Time Matter or Dimensional Matter. However, there was a incident where one of the crafts backfired, and a unknown scientist was in the craft, and time traveled to Friday November 22, 1963, where (with the use of MetaOptic Cloaking was in Beta Trial status) assassinated the President John F. Kennedy, and soon vanished from the Alpha Legion's Time-Space Inter-Radar. Currently the rouge scientist location is currently unknown, and still under investigation by the Alpha Legion's Time Agents, with Captain Jack Harkness as a former commander of the investigation before joining Torchwood in year 1899. Purpose/Roles Departments *AI Military (Shut Down) *Technological Department **Research of Science and Chemicals *Human Military *Agriculture Department Sub-Organisations CIS CIS (Capture, Identify, Secure) is a top-secret organisation that is dedicated to capturing unknown species and creatures that would be threats to many species of the universe. The organisation was formerly the SCP Foundation before it collapsed in year 2077, and revived by the Legion. There are over 500 facilities across 50 planets within the Milky Way galaxy. AI's AI Androids AI Androids are a AI fitted into a nigh-human robot with all functionality of a human with bio-engineering, Electrical-Engineering and Artificial Intelligence Technology. Has such, have organs, fluids etc. This is a list of known AI Androids (Under-Construction) *Delta - Delta is a female AI Android created by Shiro "Arthur" Pendragon and one of his first AI’s. She is the most responsible and more mature AI then the other AI’s Shiro has made. Even though she is a Leader-Class. She deals with the cleaning of where she is stationed which is on one of the 6 Space Stations of the Legion called Helios. *Alpha - Alpha is a female AI Android created by Shiro "Arthur" Pendragon and is the least responsible and mature AI has she causes problems and does mischief to Shiro and the Legion has at some point, almost cause a planet to be destroyed by using the Alpha Legion’s Earth Space Station Omega Main Gamma Nuclear Cannon on it which would of destroyed it. But, even though she seems careless, she does care for her fellow AI’s when in danger and cares deeply for Shiro even though she cause problems for him and the Alpha Legion. Shipboard AI's Shipboard AI's are artificial intelligence that was made for starships and navigation systems. The AI's also an pilot a starship without human aid, and can navigate with the known galaxy and use slip-space when needed to. List of known Shipboard AI's in the Alpha Legion (Under-Construction) *Omni - Omni a female AI with a trench coat, and with a suit under the trench coat. She is the shipboard AI of the MIA Diamond-Dimensional Colony Warship, Spirit of Recollection. Technological Fortress AI's *Amaterasu - Amaterasu is the only known Fortress AI currently active since the Great War. She is the one who maintains the Fortress, and keep systems running and also updating to the Space Platform, Omega (Space Station). Ranking Leader-Class Ranks *Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO) - The Master Chief Petty Officer is a non-commissioned officer rank, and one of the four highest ranks in the Alpha Legion. The rank is also a leader-class rank who controls the Alpha Legion. Only one may hold this rank. *Governor General (GG) - The Governor General is a non-commissioned rank, and one of the Four Leader-Class ranks that overseer the Alpha Legion, and is the Governor of most diplomatic operations, and in some cases, combat operations. Only one may hold this rank. *Master Doctor (MD) - The Master Doctor is one of the four highest rank, and a non commissioned rank, and also a Leader-Class ranking that controls the Alpha Legion. generally, those who hold this rank is always a medical specialist, and the best within the Legion. Only one may hold this rank. * Human Ranking *Senior Chief Petty Officer - *Chief Petty Officer - *Chief Petty Officer First Class - *Chief Petty Officer Second Class - *Chief Petty Officer Third Class *General - *Field Marshal - *Lieutenant - *Captain - *Master Sargent - *Sargent - *Corporal - *Recruit - Android Rankings *Low-Class Android - Low-Class Android is the common ranking of the AI Androids of Alpha Legion *Mid-Class Android - Mid-Class Android is the common ranking of AI Androids of Alpha Legion *High-Class Android - High-Class ranking is a rare ranking with only a few reaching *Ultimate-Class Android - Ultimate-Class Android ranking is the rank that once had 2 AI’s now only 1 holds the rank *Leader/Satan-Class Android - Leader/Satan-Class Android with only 1 AI Android achieving it. *God-Class Android - God-Class Android rank is an impossible rank to achieve in the Alpha Legion, and no one has not ever reached since only 1 has reached Leader/Satan-Class. Human Members Humans are the main members of the Legion, and are used for assault and defense on Legion bases (electrical, plasma, etc). *Arthur Pendragon - King of Albion and Camelot, was the former Master Chief Petty Officer of the Alpha Legion its co-founder. *Shiro Pendragon - Shiro is the Governor General of the Alpha Legion, and is known for controlling most land operations, and commands the Alpha Army and the Alpha Marines. *Owen Pendragon - Owen was the 2nd Master Chief Petty of the Alpha Legion after the death of Edward Richtofen - Current Master Doctor, and is a legendary German soldier who served during World War II with the Legion after declared traitor by Adolf Hitler. *Iskandar Fujimoto - Iskandar is a mechanical-engineer, electrical-engineer- chemist- bio-engineer, Robotic's-engineer, and other roles of the Alpha Legion. **Edward Richtofen - Master Doctor of the Alpha Legion. AI Military Androiuds *Toride - A large mass produced Military AI Androids. These were used against the Alpha Legion during the Jinnō War (人工知能戦争, Jinnō-sen) after Omega rebelled against the Legion. *Hebībotto - A massive Military AI Android. These robotic is used in heavy military warfare, and ground forces. These things can deal intense damage on infantry, aircraft and even heavy artillery, and vehicles. Tehnologies Space Stations *Helios *Gamma *Alpha *Delta (Space Station) *Omega *Epsilon Other *Bio-Entity Formulator - Invented for the Storks, this machine was capable of making human babies from Letters sent by humans. The machine utilises bio-mechanics, bio-chemistry, biological combination, Atomic-Stabilisers, Atom-Molecular Reconstruction and inter-matter construction to formulate live beings. Ships *Omega Eclipse *Nightwing Sunrise *Spirit of Recollection *Pillar of Autumn *Celestial Sunrise *Pacific Dawn Planetary Systems *Eridian System *Triton System Planets *Eridianus Technological Aircrafts *Aurora Technologies/Science/Engineering *Bioplasma *Serum *Protocrystals *Implants (Neural Implants) *Neurocybernetics *Field Theory *Bionics *Nuclear-Engineering *Macro-synced Servos *Quantum Mechanics *Hawking Radiation *Antigravitation *Ion-Engineering *Photon-Engineering *MetaOptic Cloaking *Proton Annihilation Bomb *Plasma-Engineering *Electriactive-Engineering *Combat Exoskeleton *Zero-Point Energy *Singularity Reactor *Nano-Technology *Armor Science and Enginerring *AI-Technology and Engineering *Antimatter-Mechanics and Technology *Antidimensional Energy *Void Matter-Technology *Slip-space or Hyper-Space Technology and Engineering *Time-Engineering and Technology Standard Issue Devices, Weaponry, and Armor *Kōkei no Ken - The Kōkei no Ken is one of the most Alpha Legion's advance infantry armor technology since World War II and with its capabilities of the Type-50 being equal to the infamous UNSC SPARTAN MJOLNIR Armor. *Tempus Titulari - The Tempus Titulari is one of the Alpha Legion's most effective weapon against to any time-related deities entities has it use Time Crystals to extract the Time Energy, and used in a form of energy beams that can inflict time-radiation damage, and cause aging to increase, or a time disease to occur on Humans. Trivia/Notes *CIS is inspired and based on SCP Foundation. **CIS is the successor of the SCP Foundation after it collapsed in year 2077, but the Alpha Legion was able to revive it, the called it CIS. Unlike the former, the Alpha Legion have all the required technologies to secure all SCPs from escaping. *The Land-Base Omunichitansēfu is Japanese for "Titanium Safe". It means that the base is made of titanium metal, with locks that of Omni-Level, meaning that nothing can unlock it. *The Alpha Legion is based/inspired by the UNSC in Halo, Galactic Federation in Metroid and the Lost Legion and the Hyperion from Borderlands Franchise *The Alpha Legion is immensely advance in terms of technology such has chemical engineering, bio-engineering, mechanical-engineering and Electrical-Engineering, and they even possess Dimensional-Engineering, and Gallifreyian (Time Lords) similar technologies. *The Alpha Legion's AI's is said to be even more advance then the UNSC's AI's and could live for over 500,000 or more years due to the Alpha Legion's AI Matrix Core, which allows AI's to store over 500,000 Zettabyte worth of data. How this is possible is unknown. *The Alpha Legion is the only known organisation to be able to hyper-jumped from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Galaxy in the shortest of time. Other Websites with Article *Fanon Wiki Category:Heroic Organization Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Gunmen Category:Engineers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Robots Category:Space Survivers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Officials Category:Tech-Users